Keep Fishing
by Gunsmoke
Summary: Small Changes Made Quistis alienates the group while reminiscing about the past. Set a few months after the defeat of Ultimecia. The first chapter is rated PG-13 but later chapters to contain heavy language and adult situations. Non-Lemon, of course. :P


_I came up with the idea of this after listening to Keep Fishing by Weezer one night. It might not have much to do with the song as of the moment, but things will tie in later. All characters are owned by their respective companies except for any I might have thrown in. By the way, "the pigtail girl" does not have an official name so what I've named her is strictly at my own discretion. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Part II will be out shortly._

Memories by the Beach 

_"The supreme happiness in life is the conviction that we are loved -  
loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves."_  
-Victor Hugo

Quistis lay on the beach, staring up towards the stars. It was now somewhere around 11:00 P.M. as she lie on the sand. Everybody else had gone on to the hotel a few hours before, leaving Quistis to herself. By now, there were no other people on the beach except for the few scientists studying the sea life and the occasional couple cuddled beside each other.

_A years has gone by and not much has changed,_ Quistis thought to herself.

A small breeze began to push its way threw the beach blowing her hair into her face. Raising her hand up to her face, Quistis moved the hair back. The night was cool and peaceful. The moon bathed the beach in its dim light, revealing little sand-crabs moving along the ground.

_I don't want this night to end. It's so beautiful and calm yet so much blood was shed a year ago._

The waves crashed against the shore hypnotically, reminding Quistis of the orphanage. Reminding her of the nights when she would often sneak out at night to the beach and watch the ocean. Hoping to catch a glimpse of a boat or maybe a "sea monster." She had quite the imagination when she was younger.

Rinoa stood at the window hoping to catch sight of Quistis, but to her dismay, she was not coming. Selphie was lying on the bed behind her wrestling with Irvine. Though Irvine and Selphie hung out with each other and even went out with each to the movies, neither one admitted that they were an "item." Irvine was too shy to even begin admitting that he had a girlfriend and Selphie was still childish.

Squall came up behind Rinoa and placed his hand upon her shoulder. He leaned in close to give her a kiss, but Rinoa pulled away.

"Squall, I'm worried about Quistis. She's been out there for almost three hours." Rinoa leaned on the window, peering out desperately. "I really think we should go out and search for her."

"Rinoa," Squall let his hand brush her arm, "Quistis is one of the most able people I know. She was a Instructor at the age of fifteen and she has a cult following."

Rinoa smiled, "The 'Trepies,' I remember them all too well." She clasped the ring around her neck. "I know she's strong, but I'm worried about her."

Irvine, who had managed to pin Selphie below him, spoke, "Don't worry about her, Rinoa. Quistis is a big... ooof!"

Irvine went flying off the bed and hit the floor with a loud thump. Selphie stood up and brushed herself off before helping him back up. She began to straighten her hair, "What the moron was trying to say over here was that you don't need to worry about her. Quisty is just being herself."

Rinoa; let out a heavy sigh. _Maybe they're right. She doesn't seem to be all that outgoing._ Moving away from the window, she snuggled close to Squall. Giving him a small peck on the cheek, she whispered, "Please go check on her..."

"Don't worry," he replied, "I'll be back in a moment."

Squall released Rinoa from his embrace. He grabbed the extra key as he left the room hoping to give it to Quistis. Squall heard Zell giggling with his girlfriend Rhianna in the other room as he passed by it. Zell had first known her as "the pig-tail girl," but eventually gathered the courage to confront her in the library. It turned out that the two of them had a lot more in common than was expected. Now that he had a woman, Zell had settled down in his attitude. His hotdog fetish, which used to be an obsession, was now nothing little more than a occasional occurrence.

Squall looked through the crack of the door only to see a half-naked Rhianna hovering over Zell on the bed. It was nice to see Zell so happy, but at the same time, Squall didn't want any little Zells yet.

Squall opened the room door, "Soooo Zell, what are you up to at this hour?"

Rhianna quickly moved off Zell and on to the other side of the bed. Her face was flushed as she attempted to put on her shirt. Zell, on the other hand was frowning at Squall.

"Hey! Do I ever walk in on you and Rinoa when you're going at it?" he yelled shaking his fists at Squall.

Squall blushed, "Um... er, we haven't done anything like that." His bright red face stood out against his dark clothing. "That's not the issue here. I just came in the check on you two. This 'is' the girl's room anyway."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Zell jumped up from the bed and walked over to Squall. Patting him on the back, Zell whispered, "You're gonna get lucky sooner or later."

"Hey, speaking of that, I need to talk to you about my plan this weekend..."

"Pokey little hermit crab... pokey pokey pokey," chanted a little girl.

It was midnight and somewhere on the coast of a small continent, a blonde-headed girl was playing on the beach. On the sand, she had built a small sandcastle with a hermit crab as king. Pushing it around with her finger, the girl giggled as it fell on its side.

"Silly king," she chuckled. She was having so much fun, and nothing, she thought, could ruin it.

"Quistis!"

A young girl turned around to hear a voice calling out her name from atop the hill. The voice was that of the Matron. The little girl didn't care though; she was having too much fun playing with the hermit crab she had just found. Picking it up with her hand, she playfully began to poke it again.

"Quistis, where are you?" yelled the Matron.

The hermit crab now stuck out its head. The little girl leaned in close to marvel at the little face that now stared at her. Before she could see it coming, however, the creature's claw lashed out and pinched her nose. The girl dropped the crab onto the ground and grabbed her nose. Tears began to stream down her face as she let out a yelp. Though the crab didn't puncture her skin, it still hurt her terribly. The next thing she knew she was being lifted off the ground.

"Oh, Quistis, what happened?" asked the Matron.

"Matron... an evil crab bit my nose," she managed to say.

"Shhhh... shhh... don't worry my dear. It'll be okay. That evil thing is gone," the Matron said. "Edea is here. Let's take you back to bed, I seriously don't know why you leave at night."

The little girl watched as the crab scurried off into the night. _Stupid crab,_ she thought.

Quistis opened her eyes to the sight of a hermit crab lying on her chest. Brushing it off, she smiled, remembering the past. The moon was now hanging overhead and nobody had come to find her. Picking her up glasses, she put them on and sat up.

"So where are you?" she asked aloud.

"Right here," an unexpected voice came from behind her.

Quistis turned around to find Squall squatting right behind her. She blushed and quickly turned back around and covered herself up with the blanket she had been lying on.

Squall looked apologetic, "I didn't mean to frighten you. I just came to check on you. You've been gone for four hours and we've been worrying about you.

"You don't need to apologize. I'm just a little edgy."

She lied to him. She was on edge. She was only embarrassed because she didn't want him to see her in her bikini while it was cold.

"So Quistis, when are you coming back to the hotel?" Squall asked. He was never good at being sincere when it came to asking things.

After defeating Ultimecia, Squall and the rest of the group decided that it would be best if they took a break. Right after they started their vacation, Squall had decided to ask Rinoa out. If was obvious that he was going to, but Quistis was still shocked when he did. She remembered telling him that she thought she was love with him, and then later telling him that she didn't. She did not, however, mention that what she told him that night was also a lie.

Quistis turned around and smiled at him, "It's such a quiet night and I don't really want to leave. You can go back to the room, Squall."

_Yeah, go back to the room and take me with you. Why did you have to ask Rinoa out? Squall... I still love you._

"Well, if you ever decided to come back to the hotel, here's the room key. It's on the eighth floor and the room number is on the back. See you in the morning."

Squall turned around and began to walk off before Quistis could say good-bye. Thoughts began to rush through her head as she suddenly changed her mind.

"Uh, Squall... er, wait a moment?" replied Quistis. Squall turned around to look back and Quistis who was now standing up on her blanket. "I've changed my mind. Do you think you could walk me in?"

"Sure, but we need to hurry. Rinoa is waiting..."

_Why are you always thinking about Rinoa, Squall? She is not the only girl in the whole world. I hate her... I hate Rinoa._

"Quistis? Are you listening to me?" Squall asked waving his hand in front of her face.

She shook her head, putting the thoughts of anger aside. Tonight, she would tell him about her true feelings. Tonight, she would let him know what she feels. Tonight would be the night.

"Yeah, I was just wondering..."

Squall cocked his head sideways and smirked, "Wondering about what, Quisty?"

"Well," Quistis began, "what would you do if Rinoa wasn't the one for you? You know, like if you two didn't work out."

Squall walked up to Quistis and laid his hands on her shoulder. Looking deep into her eyes, he smiled brightly. "Don't worry your head about that. I know that we're meant to be." Releasing her from his grip, he took a few steps back. With a puzzled face he asked, "Why do you want to know?"

_Meant to be..._

"Quistis."

_Meant to be..._

"I'm going on up to the room. I'll let you stay here for a few minutes by yourself." He began to head off before turning around and added, "Good night."

_Squall... Rinoa... meant to be?_

Quistis sat there as she watched Squall walk off towards the hotel. He was oblivious to her feelings. Her eyes began to burn as something rolled off her cheek and onto her hand. Glancing at her palm, she noticed a single black.

"Dammit," she cursed, "my mascara's running..."


End file.
